In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a latch mechanism for retaining a drawer mounted on telescopic slides in a cabinet. Mechanics' cabinets and tool cabinets typically are fabricated from sheet metal and include a cabinet enclosure with drawers mounted on telescoping slides. A typical example of such a construction is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,381 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,640 which are incorporated herewith by reference.
Typically, in order to provide security for the contents within the cabinet drawers, a locking system is provided. The locking system will normally include a key actuated mechanism which enables locking the drawers in a closed position. Actuation or release of the key operated mechanism is necessary in order to release or unlock the drawers.
In addition to permanently locking the drawers in a closed position, it is also appropriate and desirable to provide a means by which the drawers will remain or be retained in a closed position unless positively opened by the mechanic or user of the cabinet. This is a desirable feature in a cabinet construction in order to preclude accidental opening of drawers thereby resulting in an unbalanced condition that would cause the cabinet to turn over due to the weight of tools and other items in the drawers acting as a cantilever weight causing the cabinet to tip. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a positive mechanism to maintain the drawers in a closed position so that the drawers will not accidentally open when the cabinet is, for example, being transported from one position to another. Also, it is desirable to keep the drawers in a closed, but not necessarily locked, position so that the drawers will not protrude unexpectedly or undesirably thereby posing a danger.
Thus, there has developed a need to provide a mechanism that is inexpensive, yet reliable, and which enables unlocked drawers to remain in the closed position unless positively opened. Certain mechanisms of this nature are depicted in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,640 depicts a catch mechanism which maintains or holds a drawer in a closed position in a cabinet enclosure. The catch relies upon the elastomeric characteristics of the catch. In the event the elastomer material fails, however, the catch then fails. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved latch or safety catch mechanism for drawers which are not maintained in the locked position.